Surprise for Kai
by Chang Mui Lie
Summary: Di hari ulang tahun Kai, Kai mengira akan jadi lucky day, tapi ternyata bad day, ujung-ujungnya bahagia... ! baca fanfic-nya di FFn Disclaimer: HM punya Natsume


Kai's pov

Sebentar lagi adalah hari yang benar-benar akan menyenang-kan.

Tanggal 22 bulan ini (Summer), Aku akan ulang tahun, para pembaca datang ya ( author : Kat! kat! nggak ada naskah drama kayak gitu, Kai!).

Apalagi hari itu akan terjadi 2 hari lagi.

Oh, betapa beruntung-nya aku.

Aku memberi bulatan oada tanggal 22 di Inn, lalu ku tulis ultah Kai.

Kadang Cliff menyetujui agar dia tidak lupa. Tapi, Gray malah bilang aku lebay.

-Tomorrow-

Pagi ini aku akan membuka kedai-ku, tapi sebelum keluar kamar aku menyoret tanggal 21, 1 hari lagi.

"Oke, nah, friends, aku pergi dulu ya" kataku.

Ann's pov

"Bagus, Kai sudah pergi" kataku sambil mengambil piring yang tadi digunakan Kai.

"Kita mau buat suprise apa nih, Ann?" tanya Claire yang dari tadi sembunyi.

"Nggak tau juga aku, Claire" jawab Ann.

"Hai semua, selamat pagi!" sapa seseorang berambut ping dengan anak berkacamata yang tak lain adalah Popuri & Rick.

"Hai, Popu" balasku.

"Ann, aku sudah selesai sarapan, aku mau kerja dulu" ucap Gray pergi.

"A-aku juga harus ke gereja, bye all" pamit Cliff.

"Hei, kalian ada ide buat ultah Kai?" tanyaku.

"Aku sudah siapkan semua-nya, termasuk rencananya juga" jawab Popuri.

"Huh! buat apa sih, kita repot-repot bikin rencana segala buat ultah Kai yang playboy itu?" tanya Rick marah.

"Ihh..., kakak! ntar aku suruh Karen putusin hubungan kakak sama Karen, nih" ancam Popuri.

"Eh, jangan dong, Popuri" kata Rick memohon.

"jadi, gimana rencana-nya, Popu?" tanya Claire.

"Ntar, kita bicarain di klinik jam 2 siang" jawab Popuri.

-2 Hours at the clinic-

.

Claire's Pov

.

Jam 2 di klinik, aku dan semua teman-temanku kecuali Kai, sudah bersiap merencanakan sesuatu yang jahil untuk ultah Kai besok.

Popuri sudah memberitahu apa rencana-nya

"Hihihi..., Kai pasti akan terus mengeluh~!" kataku ketawa licik.

"Dan terkejut!" sambung Ann.

Yang lain jadi ikut-ikutan ketawa.

-22 Summer-

Kai's pov

KKRRIINNG...! KRRINNGG...!

Aku terbangun karena suara alarm yang membangunkan-ku.

Tapi, ketika bangun, Gray dan Cliff sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Cepatnya..." kataku.

Aku mandi dan tidak lupa pakai baju. Aku ke bawah untuk menemui penghuni Inn.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" salamku dengan gembira.

Namun, tidak ada yang menyahut satupun.

Ann tetap fokus pada pekerjaan-nya.

Aku duduk bersama Gray dan Cliff yang sedang makan.

Tapi, aku baru duduk, mereka sudah selesai makan

Aku sedikit tersinggung, tapi ku tahan.

"Wow..., tumben kau cepat, Cliff" ucapku.

Cliff tetap berjalan menuju Ann tanpa menghiraukan-ku.

'Apa selama ini, aku terlalu kejam padanya?' tanyaku di hati.

Aku mengingat bagaimana aku mengejek-nya tahun lalu.

_"Hahaha.., Cliff Cliff, kenapa kamu makan-nya seperti siput berjalan? kau lambat sekali!" ledekku._

_"Kau sombong sekali, Kai" kata Cliff._

Sayang-nya, aku sudah keterlaluan sekali kepada-nya.

Tanpa di sadari, perutku berbunyi, aku memesan makanan pada Ann.

"Ann 1 kari ya" pesanku.

"Wah, maaf Kai, tapi tepung karinya habis" kata Ann.

Aku kembali memesan yang lain.

"Tempura aja deh, Ann" pesanku.

"Telurnya lagi ga ada" kata Ann.

Kenapa sih, di hari yang ku kira lucky day ini berubah jadi bad day.

"Sandwich aja, Ann" pesanku yang ke-3 kalinya.

"Tapi, ga ada tomatnya" kata Ann.

"Ihh! kok semua yang ku pesan ga ada terus!" kataku kesal.

"Tau! aku cuma punya kol, minyak, kecap dan saus" kata Ann.

"Gorengan aja!" ucapku bersabar.

"Oke" balas Ann.

Ann membuat gorengan dengan mencampur kol, minyak dan kecap.

Ann's pov

'Hihihi..., Kai pasti sudah marah' pikirku.

Aku membuat gorengan, dengan sengaja (tambahin sangat) aku memasuk-kan banyak saus.

Dan ketika sudah selesai, gorengan-nya ku masuk-kan ke dalam kantong.

"Kai, nih" kataku sambil menyerahkan-nya.

"Kok, di masuk-kan ke dalam kantong?" tanya Kai.

"Liat tuh, udah jam berapa" suruhku.

Jam 9:10 AM.

"Oh ya, aku harus buka kedaiku, aku pergi dulu ya, Ann" pamit Kai.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

Kai tidak tau kalau kunci kedai-nya ada di tanganku.

Aku segera pergi dari Inn, lalu ke rumah Claire.

Kai's pov

Aku segera pergi ke kedaiku di pantai.

Ketika aku akan membuka, aku ingat kalau aku tidak bawa kunci-nya.

"oh... tidak, kunci-nya ketinggalan di Inn" ucapku.

Aku pun berniat untuk kembali ke Inn.

Tapi, di dalam Inn hanya ada Doug saja, tidak ada Ann.

"Doug, Ann mana?" tanyaku.

"dia pergi, memang kenapa?" tanya Doug.

"kunci kedai-ku ketinggalan, aku mau minta Ann untuk mencari-nya" jawabku.

"HEH! DASAR ANAK MALAS, CARI SENDIRI DONG!" marah Doug.

Ah... sial! kena lagi! sebenarnya ada apa sih?

Aku pun memakan gorengan di Inn.

Ketika makan gorengan itu lidahku terasa...

"PPEDDAASS!"

Aku segera memanggil Doug.

"Doug! tolong ambilkan air!" kataku sambil menahan rasa pedas.

"AMBIL SENDIRI! DASAR ANAK MALAS!" kata Doug.

Ketika tidak mendapat air, aku bukan-nya ambil sendiri, malah ke rumah Jack dan Claire.

.

Claire's pov

.

Ann datang kerumahku dan Jack. Dia bicara kalau dia mengerjai Kai dan memegang kunci kedai Kai.

Aku hanya ketawa kecil, membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kai saat makan gorengan itu.

"hihihi..., yaampun Ann" ketawa kecilku.

Ketika sedang serunya bicara dengan Ann, aku melihat sesuatu yang berlari kesini. Itu kan Kai.

"Ann! cepat sembunyi! Kai datang!" kataku menyuruh Ann bersembunyi.

Ann memasuki rumahku dan Jack.

"Claire! kok Ann masuk rumah kita?" tanya Jack.

"udah! kau diam aja, Jack!" kataku.

"Air! air!" ucap Kai.

"lho, itu kan Kai" kata Jack.

"mau apa kau kesini Kai?" tanyaku.

"tolong, Claire! aku minta air" kata Kai.

"aku lagi ga sempet, Kai, kenapa ga minum di kedaimu aja?" tanyaku.

"kunci kedaiku hilang, Claire" jawab Kai.

"terserah! kamu ga boleh masuk rumahku!" ucapku tegas.

"Dan Jack!" sambung Jack.

Kai pun akhirnya pergi lagi. Ann keluar.

"hihihi..., Kai pasti ke pedasan banget" kata Ann.

.

Kai's pov

.

Aduh! kok jadi kayak gini sih!

Aku berlari menuju rumah Popuri.

Disana aku bisa meminta air untuk minum.

Namun, ketika disana, bukan Popuri yang melayani, tapi ibunya, Lilia.

"ada apa Kai? kalau cari Popuri, dia sedang ke rumah Karen bersama Rick" kata ibu Popuri.

"bisa aku minta air? aku sangat kepedasan" ucapku.

"oh, tunggu di sini ya, Kai" ucap-nya.

Tidak lama, ibu Popuri memberi ku minum, aku meneguk-nya sampai habis.

"haahh..., terima kasih ya, ibu Popuri, kalau aku tidak minum, pasti aku sudah mati kepedasan" kataku.

"jangan ngomong begitu, Kai, oh ya, sekarang sudah jam 5 PM, aku seharus-nya sudah menutup toko-ku sejak jam 4" kata ibu Popuri.

"maaf mengganggu-mu" kataku minta maaf.

Aku segera pergi, aku menjadi OTT (Orang Tanpa Tujuan).

Rasanya tidak mau ke Inn, akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pergi ke pantai.

.

-On the beach-

.

Aku sampai dipantai, aku melihat banyak bintang sudah bermunculan, sampai akhirnya aku melihat kedaiku.

Pintu kedaiku terbuka sedikit.

"lho? kok terbuka sedikit ya? jangan-jangan ada yang mencuri kunci kedaiku dan membuka-nya, oh tidak" kataku menduga-duga.

Aku segera berlari ke kedaiku.

Aku membuka pintu kedaiku hingga lebar dan...

.

BUSSH...!

.

"Kejutan!" teman-temanku bersorak.

Aku melihat ada teman-temanku.

Ada banyak makanan, bahkan kari juga ada.

"selamat ulang tahun, Kai!" ucap semuanya.

Ntah kenapa, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Walau hari ini terasa berat, ternyata di ujung-ujungnya menyenang-kan.

"Kai, maafkan aku, aku sudah menjahilimu, aku sengaja mengambil kunci kedaimu dan memasuk-kan banyak saus kedalam gorengan, maaf ya, Kai" kata Ann minta maaf.

Aku juga ingat akan kesalahanku.

"Aku juga minta maaf, selama ini aku melakukan banyak kesalahan, maafkan aku ya, semuanya" ucapku.

"oke deh, karena ini hari ultahmu, ku izinkan kau berbicara dengan Popuri" kata Rick.

"benarkah? terima kasih, kakak ipar" kataku.

"lho? kok kakak ipar?" tanya Rick.

"karena..."

Aku berjalan ke arah Popuri, aku mengeluar-kan sebuah bulu biru, lalu...

"maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, Popuri?" tanyaku sambil menyerah-kan bulu biru.

"ciyyee..." semua meledek kecuali Rick yang langsung mengangah lebar.

"iya aku mau!" jawab Popuri.

"yeess!"

Bahagia-nya, aku pada hari ini.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian hari ini, tidak akan!

.

**-The end-**

.

CML : pertama sial, ke-2 beruntung

CCL : keren banget kejahilan mer- *langsung jatuh saat duduk di kursi*

CML : siapa? keren ya kejahilan-ku? *pengen bangun, tapi ga bisa*

CCL : aku juga! -masih di lantai dengan kepala benjol-

Char HM : kalian ber-2 sama saja!

CML & CCL : pembaca, komen fanfic ini ya~!


End file.
